


Remember Us this way

by Sipsthytea



Series: The Witcher and the Bard [20]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Roach (The Witcher), Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, bit whats new, this isn’t finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: “You’re going to dent my hood,” Geralt said, no real malice hiding behind his words.“Am I now?”“You might,” he quipped, dipping his head low. Nosing along the collar of Jaskier’s jean jacket. Lips brushing past his pulse, butterfly kisses peppering across his Adam's apple.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and the Bard [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671085
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Remember Us this way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Welcome! I hope you enjoy, this was supposed to be the ending for a fic I never wrote so it might not make any sense...sorry

It was mid-July. The sun dipped low in the sky, handing just shy of the horizon. A beautiful ink-spill of colors lazily draped above Jaskier. The rolling winds caressing his body, dancing with the fabric of his clothing, and tugging at the strands of his hair. Below him, a Camero buzzed. The lively roar of its engine sounding off loudly in his ears. 

He huffed out a laugh, not bothering to look up. Instead, spreading his arms further across the hood. His neck craned up to keep his gaze on the sky above him. Sighing out into the air. 

This was perfect, this was beautiful.

Jaskier could feel the piercing gaze, those ember fires burning brightly. Blazing skies encased in gold, smoldering across his skin. 

**Geralt** .

The way rough hands found their way on Jaskier’s thighs, spreading past the expanse of his jeans, hooking themselves behind his knees. With a giggle, he was pulled towards the brim of the car. A warm body pressing itself close, so close that Jaskier could feel the outline of his arms, his chest. 

So close, Jaskier could hear the thundering of his heartbeat.

“You’re going to dent my hood,” Geralt said, no real malice hiding behind his words.

“Am I now?”

“You might,” he quipped, dipping his head low. Nosing along the collar of Jaskier’s jean jacket. Lips brushing past his pulse, butterfly kisses peppering across his Adam's apple. 

Jaskier could only answer in a small hum, a grin pulling at his lips. Hands locking themselves around Geralt’s neck, fingers intertwining with his silver hair. Brushing his palm along the freshly buzzed undercut, he smiled again.

Looking back up to the sky, soft noises slipping from his lips. Bracketing his legs together, pulling himself close to Geralt. 

“Am I still denting your hood?” 

A gruff chuckle came from Geralt, muffled by Jaskier’s skin. 

“Because,” he continued, “From where I stand, you certainly don’t seem to mind.”

Geralt pulled away, rising to his full height, towering over Jaskier. His leather jacket caught the last rays of sunlight, honey eyes pooling a deep brown. The scar on his chin faded to a light pink color, smoothed over skin.

“You’re right,” He smirked, “I don’t.”

Against his back, the Camero (Roach Geralt called it) roared again. Warning of the oncoming darkness. Of the day ending, of their time ending. 

“We should go,” Jaskier whispered, pulling Geralt’s hand close to his face. Pressing kisses to his fingertips. 

Pain settled deeply within him. Tugging at his heartstrings and burning away in his lungs, he’d have to say goodbye. 

He’d have to say goodbye to this wonderful man, and it  _ hurt _ . 

“We should,” Geralt responded, leaning back down. His breath fanning across Jaskier’s face. 

Enveloped in the smell of leather and pine, of Geralt, tears sprung to Jaskier’s eyes. 

“We should,” he said, voice wobbling, “But I don’t want to.”

Eyes softening, Geralt brought his hand up, gently brushing away the tears that formed in Jaskier’s eyes. Pressing chaste kisses there, “Then we won’t,” he began, clasping their hands together, “We won’t leave just yet.” 

They stayed that way. Even when the heat of the car began to blister at Jaskier’s back, even when the ache began to creep in, or the cold winds of midnight. They stayed that way. 

It wasn’t until the moon hung low in the sky, the stars twinkling sadly, that they made any movements. Only straightening, Jaskier sliding off the hood of Geralt’s car. 

Words rushed to his throat, clogging painfully. He had no words, for the first time in his life, he had nothing to say. Nothing to remark. 

He only had the ever coming fear of leaving. 

They didn’t move to get inside the car, only standing steadily against one another, hearts pressed against each other, beating harder, calling for the other to hear. The winds that surrounded them dancing, spinning. 

“I’ve got to get you home,” Geralt began. Running a hand across his face, letting out a loud, sad sigh. 

“Wait,” Jaskier whispered, catching his wrist, “Let me just...let me just memorize this.”

He stepped closer, trailing his arms up Geralt’s side, “Let me just remember us this way.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this cute little fic!  
> Don’t be shy, leave me a comment on your thoughts, corrections, or things you’d like to read in the future.  
> [psa: comments keep me motivated and help me know that my work is being read and seen, so, please:) no pressure 🥺💕]
> 
> So let me clear a few things up
> 
> 1) Jaskier is leaving to go back home, where ever that is.  
> 2) He met Geralt while on vacation with his parents, they’d known eachother for about ten days
> 
> If you guys want a full fic I’ll write one just let me know


End file.
